Forum:2018-05-16 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Well, so, if this isn't what she was already mad at Klaus about, I wonder what it was. And I wonder if we'll find out. And I wonder if this was the audience with her that we've been expecting our boys to have! Or is that going to be the promised ever so much more pleasant meeting? (In other words, is the more pleasant meeting hypothetical, or imminent?) And is that a birthmark, or a pimple, or what, in panel 6? And I don't think they need to be quite as freaked out as they are in panel 7; the confrontation actually came out quite well. Although Tarvek has a point; Albia should have greeted him politely as a fellow-regent. (She made a point of speaking with Zeetha before Agatha because Zeetha is a princess.) Bkharvey (talk) 07:17, May 16, 2018 (UTC) : Baron, nobility to royalty. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:54, May 16, 2018 (UTC) : The print-novels say she and Klaus's empires were butting heads commercially, plus Sparks have a strong tendency to seek hierarchial control. I'd say the meeting is hypothetical, since she's got other people in her Garden that she's far more interested in. And the dot is probably an art mistake, since you can clearly see that spot on her mouth in another shot and it's not there. --Geoduck42 (talk) 11:23, May 16, 2018 (UTC) :This does appear to be Gil's and Tarvek's first audience with Albia. They have clearly never seen her before. I wonder if Gil is reconsidering his threat to Wooster? --Fred1740 (talk) 11:46, May 16, 2018 (UTC) ::I wonder if discovering Agatha's unknown peril of enthrallment will somehow motivate Gil to the point where he can overpower Klaus-In-Gil... and then truly "have cause". "Safe, unharmed and free". The insidious plan that Her Undying Majesty has planned for Agatha sounds antithetical to that. --MadCat221 (talk) 14:28, May 16, 2018 (UTC) ::: I imagine it will come down to how overt Albia is intending to be. Actually doing some sort of mental influence, or just dangling a safe fully stocked lab complex for Agatha, complete with Mr. Hunky Assistant. --Geoduck42 (talk) 11:59, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :::: Good point -- we really haven't seen, so far, why it's "unthinkable" to oppose her will. Bkharvey (talk) 17:56, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :::: P.S. Not yet commented on: "That was my father's area of research." Unless Gil is deliberately distorting his attitude toward his father here, it's our first sign that he doesn't think Klaus will return in the flesh -- which is bad, because it would mean Mechanicsburg won't either. Bkharvey (talk) 18:00, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :::::That is a normal response to Albia's question. The last Spark Klaus tried to experiment on was Othar. Dr Beetle escaped him permanently. Past tense in reference to Vapnoople as well. Klaus hasn't engaged in this kind of research for a bit, if only for lack of subjects. Gil knows he HAS to get to his father and turn off the time stop within two years because of that multi-dimensional being reaching into Mechanicsburg. And after Albia's outburst, I think Klaus-in-Gil is going to keep his head down - especially in Albia's presence. --Fred1740 (talk) 18:14, May 17, 2018 (UTC)